The major objective of this project is to investigate the morphological and cytochemical basis for cataract induction. Galactose cataracts could be easily induced in young rats and provides a good model to study the mechanism(s) of cataract induction and reversal. Morphological studies including extensive light and transmission electron microscopy and limited scanning electron microscopy will be conduted to evaluate morphological, histo- and cytochemical changes which accompany the process of galactose cataract induction and reversal in rat lenses. Efforts are directed toward localization of the enzymes such as Na-K-ATPase and acid phosphatase at electron microscope level. Enzyme Na-K-ATPase has been demonstrated to play an important role in cataractogenesis. This investigation will allow us to demonstrate changes in this enzyme in cataractous lenses during the cataract induction and reversal phase. Localization of acid phosphatase allows us to elucidate the role of hydrolytic enzymes in the removal of tissue debris which results from the damage caused by galactose induced cataractous changes. Presence of a mechanism for the removal of debris would seem to be an essential prerequisite for the restoration of tissue transparency. Limited complimentary biochemical studies involving determination of hexoses and polyol levels during cataractogenesis are also being conducted in our laboratory. The long term goal of this project is to find ways of preventing sugar cataracts.